Gang Wars
by las184
Summary: This is the Gang Wars, the battle of the sexes. UPDATED Chapter Ten
1. War

**ONE**

**WAR**

The night was cool and dark and the moon cast a silver glow over the abandoned city district. Emaciated dogs fought over scraps of food, snarling like beasts. They ran after each other, jaws snapping at their targets' heels.

Besides the dogs, everything was still and silent. The large warehouses housed deep shadows within. Compared to its neighboring district, bustling with life even at night, the deserted area was dead and ominous.

Several dogs ran past a narrow alley between two warehouses, nipping at each other. As they passed, the last dog stopped and sniffed the air, taking two steps back. He growled, eyes widening in fear as it gazed into the darkness. Before it could run and howl out warnings, a quiet bullet punctured its chest. It fell to the ground, bleeding but not before a whine escaped its jaws.

A soft cursing and suddenly gunshots filled the air. Shadows flitted through the now raging fight, men and women leaping into the fray. Swords glinted in the moonlight, gun barrels trailed smoke. The battle of the sexes waged on.

Among the fighters, a tall and lean man stealthily wound his way around the dark buildings, avoiding flying bullets and projectiles. In one hand he held a slightly bloodied long, black sword and in the other a pistol.

Quickly, he jumped up some crates stacked against one another and stepped onto the roof of a warehouse. He stood tall, a menacing silhouette in the dark sky. His sharp eyes scanned the battlefield. Most of his comrades were fighting well, clashing violently with the enemies. He was unimpressed that their rivals were holding up well.

The closest battling pair had a member of his group losing against the woman he was fighting with. He growled, jumping down from the rooftop and dashed over.

When his comrade saw him, a new fire lit his eyes and he began to furiously retaliate. The woman smirked, her black-lined eyes glinting.

As he was about to join the fight, the woman disappeared only to reappear at the back of his partner, thrusting her blade into the man's body, directly through his spine. The man crumpled to the ground.

He snarled at the woman, anger getting to him. He was usually a brash man, but at times, he was cautious, studying the enemy first before making a move.

Now was one of those times.

The woman spun her silver-white sword by the ribbon at its pommel. She was a woman of small stature, but the way she held herself and her weapon showed her experience on the battlefield.

"What's the matter?" she asked amidst the roaring of the other fights. "Won't you attack?"

He glared at her, readying his sword. "I'm getting there," he said.

She grabbed her sword mid-spin and held it at her side. "I saw the look in hiseyes when you came along." She used her foot to toe the dead man beside her. "You must be someone important in the gang."

"You're quite perceptive." He took a step forward.

"I've seen you once or twice before, in our previous wars. But I have never had the honor of fighting _you,_ Deputy Kurosaki. Or should I say," One corner of her lips raised, revealing her teeth. "The Black Moon-Slayer."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're well informed," he told her.

"Of course. I have a high rank in our group. Our leader tells all those with high ranks everything." She grinned. "Shall we dance then, Moon-Slayer?"

"My pleasure."

He leaped to strike her and their swords met in a loud ring. She slid her sword away from his and jumped around him. He used his other hand holding the gun to fire a shot.

He missed her when she used her unnatural speed to avoid the bullet. He swung his blade to catch her and she disappeared again.

He spun and blocked the sword coming his way. The woman grinned appreciatively, flicking his sword upwards. He swung his arm to hit her with the gun but she vanished.

When he turned, she was standing some distance away, looking at him.

"You're quite agile," he said.

"I have to be." She shrugged. "Being high-ranked demands the sharpest of skills." She eyed him, the darkened rims of her eyes making her look attractive yet dangerous. "You've got skill too. You sensed my blade coming your way and parried it. Not many could have done so."

He returned her shrug. "Like you said, being high-ranked demands the sharpest of skills."

"At ready, then."

She materialized in front of him, swinging her blade. He brought his own up to deflect it and fired another shot aimed at her head.

She merely tipped her head to the side, the bullet whizzing past harmlessly.

"That is inhumanly," he chided her.

She laughed. "I assure you, Kurosaki-sama, I am human."

They jumped back from each other. She was still giggling slightly. "But maybe, my blood is a little different," she added.

"How so?"

She shrugged. "A little special, I suppose."

He ran at her, sword raised for a blow. Her face turned serious, and she parried his blow easily.

"I like you, Kurosaki-sama," she said, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "You are worth a good fight, unlike most of your underlings."

He looked coolly at her, pushing his sword harder against hers. "That so? I find you worth the effort too."

She gave him a seductive smile. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere?"

He grinned at her. "Some other time."

They exchanged a few more blows, neither side inflicting any damage on the other. Their strikes were equally powerful and loud. He released some shots now and then but she always managed to dodge them, stirring his annoyance.

As he swung his sword at her, her eyes suddenly grew wide and she leaped back. She seemed to be thinking of something.

"_Dôshita?_ Giving in already?" he taunted.

"Hm? Not at all. But it seems I have to withdraw...for now." She winked at him. "It really was a pleasure fighting you, Kurosaki-sama." She curtsied before vanishing.

He dropped his hand, sheathing his gun in his back pocket. No point in chasing after her; he could already hear the war die down.

He made his way to his fallen comrade and kneeled next to him. He touched the man's throat, at the hollow between his collarbones, whispered their customary prayer, retrieved the man's weapons and left the scene.

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: I'm reeaaallllyy hesitant about posting this fic 'cause I don't know how readers are gonna react to an idea like this. I honestly need some feedback on what you think of this idea. If I have readers who like this and want it continued, I'll gladly oblige, though I'll give you early warning: **this story may get pretty gory at times**. I've already written the next few chapters or so. **

**But to be honest, I'm still working on a plotline. Though I have a fairly general idea on where the story is going, the plot is written as I go along. Hopefully, when I finish (planning to finish the whole thing before I publish it completely) the story will flow well and I don't have to make major changes to it.**

**A writer has to take risks. Haha**


	2. Perspective

**TWO**

**PERSPECTIVE**

"News?"

He bowed to his leader, sitting on his throne, looking at him in a bored way. "Two casualties, five with major injures and a few more with minor ones," he said.

"Casualties?"

"Naoru and Hirai."

"Hmm. Why am I not surprised?"

He straightened, his leader's words tweaking a little anger inside him. He controlled it and said, "What now?"

His leader looked at him. "Kurosaki, how many did you kill?"

"One."

The man on his throne raised an eyebrow at him. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I fought four. Three of them retreated, the other one was bold enough to fight to her death."

"I expected more from you, _Moon-Slayer._" The last word was said mockingly.

"Forgive me."

"Tch, just like that, huh? Fine. You're excused this once. The next time this happens, that 'Deputy' position of yours will be gone, you hear?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Hmph. Go."

Kurosaki left the room.

~~~ xxx ~~~

"What happened in there, dude?"

Abarai Renji sauntered up to him, looking questioningly at him.

"Nothing," he said through gritted teeth.

Renji punched his arm. "Don't be shy! Everyone knows that face of yours right now means something bad. Might as well spill it."

He glanced at his friend. "Tch. Demotion threat."

Renji mocked gasped in horror. "Oh, that's so scary, Ichigo-sama! If you get demoted, then we'll all fall!"

"Shut up." He shoved Renji as the red-haired man laughed. They had reached the sleeping quarters for the ranked men, a part of the huge warehouse that only the top men were allowed in.

"But I feel you." Renji dropped down onto a chair nearby and Ichigo followed suit, sitting in the chair next to him. "If I were you, I'd feel pretty pissed off." The man looked at him. "What did you do?"

"I only killed one."

Renji raised one of his tattooed eyebrows. "Okay. That was unexpected. You'd usually get more. But that's not really worth getting demoted for." He stretched back in his chair.

"I did fight a few more. They just retreated."

"You didn't give chase, huh?"

"You think?"

Renji flapped his hand up and down. "Yeah, yeah."

Ichigo was quiet for a while. "My last fight was quite interesting though," he began.

"Really?" Renji said, sounding uninterested.

"She's a really good fighter. Her speed is incredible, like I told her, 'inhuman'."

"That good, huh?"

"She said she was one of the higher-ups."

"Uhuh."

Ichigo frowned at Renji. "You don't believe me?"

"No, no, I believe you," the man said flippantly.

He shoved the man off of his chair.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" Renji glared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

He got off his own chair and made his way to his blankets. He settled down, ignoring Renji screaming obscenities at him. "Good night!" he called out, lying down and covering his eyes with his arms.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Ichigo blanked out as soon as Renji started another wave of swearing.

~~~ xxx ~~~

"Meeting. We'd better hurry."

Nanao quickly picked up her notebook and left, leaving her alone in the room. She sighed, slinging her sword over her shoulder by its strap, letting it rest against her back. Rangiku passed the room and looked through the open door. Seeing her, the woman gestured for her to hurry. She walked out.

"What's wrong?" she asked the blonde woman.

"Don't know. _Taichou _wants an immediate gathering." Rangiku shrugged.

"Hope it's nothing too bad..."

The pair walked through hallways and arrived at the slightly open door of the meeting room. They entered and eyes turned to look at them.

"Rangiku, Rukia, glad you could join us," Soi Fon hissed. They glared back at the woman and took their seats.

"Where's Nemu?" Rangiku asked, looking around.

"Not here yet," their leader, Yoruichi, said. The exotically dark-skinned woman sat down at the head of the long table, her striking yellow eyes settling on each of her subordinates. When she looked up, the door opened and Nemu entered. She bowed apologetically and sat down.

"Right, now that we're all here, let us start." Yoruichi grinned slightly at them. "I hope you're all well." Nods passed around the table. Yoruichi leaned back in her chair and stretched. "Right, first off: gang affairs. We're a little short on food supplies and artilleries. Tomorrow, I'm sending one group for food and another for weapons."

Soi Fon immediately raised her arm. "I volunteer for – "

"Oh, great! Soi Fon, you lead some of the girls to get our food!" Yoruichi announced.

Soi Fon's face fell slightly. It was plain as day that she wanted to get weapons instead provisions. But she bowed her head, afraid to object. "Yes, Yoruichi-sama."

"Hmm...let's see. Rangiku! Round up a couple of girls and get the weapons."

Rangiku shrugged. "Okay. At the usual?"

Yoruichi grinned at her. "Of course! Where else can we get the best?" The woman folded her arms on the table and turned to Nanao. "Chief of Affairs, what's on the list?"

Nanao flipped through her notebook, quickly reading her notes. "Ammunition supplies are low, we lost six swords and four guns. Some of the shotguns are faulty, so we need them to be sent over to _them _to be checked. And we need more knives.

"For food supplies, our main concern is water. The river by headquarters is slightly contaminated by the looks of it. I suggest nobody goes there for water. We also need more bread and meat." Nanao rechecked her list. "That is all."

"Right. You all heard her. Nobody goes to the river for water. Tell the others. Soi Fon, Rangiku, check back with Nanao later for what you need to get. You leave early tomorrow." Soi Fon and Rangiku nodded.

"Naa, Yoruichi," Shiba Kûkaku said from beside their leader. "I might need to go into town tomorrow."

Yoruichi didn't question her. She only nodded. "You may go." She turned to the others. "Anyone else?"

When nobody answered, she started, "Now, to our main agenda: the battle. Good news. Our casualties are far less than last time, only two. I applaud you for your leaderships."

Soi Fon, sitting the nearest to their leader, nodded enthusiastically, eyes lighting up at the praise. Yoruichi barely glanced at her.

"The injured are few too, so we should be nicely healed up when the next war comes along."

The members in the room nodded.

"Did anyone encounter any of their leaders?"

Nobody said a word and Soi Fon straightened up. "Yoruichi-sama, I fought with Madarame Ikkaku."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Oh! He's ranked fourth, isn't he, from their leader?" Soi Fon nodded. "That's good, that's good. And how did it go?"

"He depends more on brute force, but his speed is good. He has a unique weapon, a spear of some sort."

"Yes, it's in our records. Madarame has a spear weapon," Nanao said.

"Outcome, Soi Fon?"

"I retreated when I got the message from Nemu."

Yoruichi leaned back. "Okay. Anyone else got a chance to fight their leaders?"

"Me," Rukia voiced out. Everyone turned to look at her. Yoruichi tilted her head to her side. "Who?"

Rukia grinned slightly. "The Black Moon-Slayer."

There was a collective intake of breath from everyone in the room. Kûkaku leaned against the table, face turned to look at her. "You sure, Kuchiki?"

"He pretty much confirmed it."

Yoruichi grinned. "Deputy Kurosaki, huh?" Soi Fon glared at Rukia and she smirked back.

"How was the fight?"

"He has plenty of skill. Really worth a fight."

"Did he mention anything?"

"Nothing useful."

Yoruichi clapped quietly. "Good job, Kuchiki. Tell us exactly how he does things."

Rukia suddenly felt a little selfish. She was surprised at herself. Why shouldn't she say anything? It would benefit the whole group knowing how their enemy's deputy fought!

Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She finally managed, "Nothing much to say. His skills well match mine. You'd all know how that would look like."

The rest looked dubiously at her. She looked back at them, her mind quickly trying to find an excuse for her lame answer.

She was saved when Yoruichi yawned. "Fine. Just keep that in mind, everyone. Be wary around that orange-haired man." She laughed at her own words. "What is up with that hair?" she added quietly.

"Right! If this is done, I'm off!" Kûkaku stood up. "See ya!" She was out the door in the span of a heartbeat or two.

"Yes, we're done." Yoruichi seemed to not mind Kûkaku's casual behavior. They had grown up together after all, and Yoruichi was a pretty laid-back person. "Dismissed."

Everyone got up and left.

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: I know.. It's a pretty dull chapter. I'm sorry, you guys'll have to bear with it 'cause I have to show you how it works in the gangs. This'll go on for the next few chapters or so. (Again, SORRY!) But I'm happy 'cause I've got some of the plot figured out!**

**Also, MANY THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! I feel happier 'cause I've never gotten this much reviews for one chapter! I want to mention everyone here: May, DeviantHollow23, Miku Alli, clover123ie, Luvbleach and unknownkyitty! I hope I didn't miss anyone.. Also to those who added this fic to their alerts and faves. THANK YOU! :D**

**Hope you guys stick with this till the end :)**


	3. Supplies

**THREE**

**SUPPLIES**

"Rukia! Come on!" Rangiku wailed, eager to be off.

"Coming, coming!" Rukia called back. She checked again to make sure her blades were with her. She never liked leaving headquarters without her sword, but going into the city with it would be too suspicious. She had to opt for hidden blades instead.

Another member of their group, Aki, waited for her with Rangiku. Both of them carried a bag each, hiding five shotguns in total. Aki had been one of Rangiku's apprentices and was now a full-fledged fighter. She had no rank, but was respected among the others.

As Rukia exited the room, the other two started walking off, leading the way. She hurried to catch up.

As they passed the other girls, most of lower status, they were greeted with great respect, receiving bows and such. Rangiku, being the highest rank of the three, got more of the respect than Rukia and Aki. They didn't mind though.

Soon, they exited headquarters and walked along narrow alleys and secret passages wedged between the scattered warehouses and other abandoned buildings to get into the neighboring city. Their territory of the abandoned district was mainly in the eastern side, closer to the city than the enemy gang. It made things easier for them.

They reached the outskirts of the lively district and entered the walls barricading it secretly. The walls had been set up to prevent the invasion of the city by the gangs ruling the empty district they called neighbor.

So far, there had been no assaults. But if they wanted, either gang could have easily conquered the city.

Rangiku led the way through the rarely used winding back roads that would certainly confuse anyone who happened to pass through. Only several members of their group knew the passages well, Rangiku and Rukia among them. Aki had only been there twice before and would have gotten lost walking alone.

"Finally!" Rangiku breathed out in relief when she saw a faint chalk mark on the brick walls lining the narrow roads. She took the next left turn and the other two followed closely.

After a few more turns, they arrived at a plain wooden door set into the walls. There were no windows anywhere, just one door. It did look quite suspicious, but not many people used the roads so it was safe.

Rangiku rapped the door in a particular manner, two short knocks followed by three longer ones. It was quiet for a while before someone knocked back from behind the door. Rangiku knocked back once, paused then knocked again.

The door opened cautiously and curious eyes peered from behind. The young girl looking back at them was familiar to Rangiku and Rukia, but not to Aki.

"Welcome," the girl said softly.

"Oh! Who's there, Ururu?" A man appeared from behind the girl, wearing green and white garments and a striped hat that matched the rest of his clothing. Seeing them, he smiled. "Oh! Welcome, ladies!"

Rangiku nodded and entered into the place. Rukia followed, Aki behind her.

The place was a spacious room of sorts. There was one door at the back of the rectangular room. The main chamber was a sitting room, with several cupboards by the walls and nothing much. A lone window at the side of the room lit the place slightly. Candles lit the opposite side of it where the sunlight didn't reach.

The three guests flopped down on the couches, Rangiku sighing. "Urahara! Can't you change that secret knocking and make it shorter? It's getting annoying!" she complained.

Urahara looked at her, confused. "Annoying?"

"Don't give us that look," Rukia said, glancing at him. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry.. Yoruichi-san said 'the longer, the better'. You'll have to tell her if you want it changed. And we've gotten used to it already! What's wrong with it?"

"It's too long and annoying," Rangiku repeated. She shrugged her bag off and one of Urahara's workers, Tessai, came forward from the shadows to take it. "Could you check on them, please?" Rangiku asked. Aki passed her bag too.

"Shotguns?" Urahara asked.

"Yup." Tessai took the guns into the back room.

"Tea?" Urahara asked politely. The women shook their heads. He looked disappointed but joined the three women at the couches. "Need supplies?" he asked.

"Of course." Rangiku dipped her hand into the neckline of her shirt and produced a piece of paper tucked at her ample chest. She passed it to Urahara and he read it quickly.

"Do you want all these today?" he asked.

"Yes," Rukia said.

"Hmm.. I'm sort of low on hand projectiles at the moment, like the flying stars. It might take a while to get them."

"We have to replace the swords and guns we lost. But we need bullets, mostly." Rangiku stretched her arms in front of her.

"That I have," Urahara said. He turned to look behind him and called out, "Jinta! Ururu!"

Two kids came from the shadows, the girl who opened the door for them and a slightly taller red-haired boy.

"Could you please get these for them?"

The boy took the paper from the man and nodded, going into the back room with Ururu.

"How's Yoruichi-san? I haven't seen her for a while?" Urahara fanned himself with the fan he always kept in his hand.

"She's good," Rangiku answered.

"And her leadership?"

"She's a good leader for us," Rukia said.

"I see." Urahara nodded thoughtfully. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought I heard fighting yesterday."

Aki nodded. "Yeah. There was another battle," she said.

Rukia grinned. "I got to fight their deputy!" she said, feeling a little proud. Urahara's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? That's...great?"

Rukia frowned at him and Rangiku elbowed her playfully. "No need to boast," she said.

"He's a good fighter," Rukia said, recalling her battle with the Moon-Slayer.

"I've heard that his sword was a pure black one," Urahara said. Rukia nodded. "That's true."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't tell us last night."

"Oh. I guess I forgot about that."

Rangiku stared at her until she fidgeted. "What?" she asked sharply. The blonde woman shook her head. "Nothing."

The back door opened and the two kids came out, bringing some bags with them. "It's all here," the boy, Jinta, said. He dropped his load carefully by the women, Ururu following his lead. Rukia and Aki crouched down to check their orders.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san! How's _Sode no Shirayuki_?" Urahara asked.

"It's great! It serves me well," Rukia said, grinning at him. She was one of the very few women in their group who made a point to use a sword as her first weapon of choice. She, at first, wasn't too skilled in it, but the longer she used a sword, the better she got at wielding it.

"That's good to hear! Just bring it around if it gets a little blunt or if you need it changed or something."

"Don't worry. I take good care of it."

When she and Aki were pleased that all they needed were in the bags, they stood up. Tessai came out of the back room as they were slinging the bags around their shoulders.

"These are done," he said in his deep voice, passing the bags to Rangiku, who had the least load of the three.

"Thanks again," the blonde said, bowing slightly. Rukia and Aki bowed a little too.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Urahara waved at them with his fan. "Send my regards to Yoruichi, eh?"

"Will do." Tessai opened the door for them and they left the mysterious man's place.


	4. The Training

**FOUR**

**THE TRAINING**

Ichigo and Renji walked at the back of headquarters, watching the training sessions held by mentors for their apprentices and others who wanted to join in. They mainly practiced with blades but there was the occasional gunshot.

"Tch, I honestly don't know how the men put up with these beginners," Renji said, eyes narrowing.

"Shut up. You were like that once, weren't you?" Ichigo said, almost reproaching. Renji grunted. "I guess..." he admitted grudgingly.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou! Abarai-san!"

The pair stopped and turned when they heard their names. A slightly younger member jogged up to them, panting. He bowed when he reached them and then said, "Would you care to join us for sparring?"

Ichigo looked at Renji, who grinned slightly. "Sparring, huh?" Renji said slowly. Ichigo knew that his friend wouldn't miss out a chance to fight.

The kid before them nodded. "Yeah! We're doing our training there." He gestured to a deserted ground where some men were fighting.

"Who's your mentor?" Ichigo asked.

"Hisagi-san," he replied.

"Hisagi, huh?" Renji was grinning widely now. "Let's go!" The beaming kid bounded off, leading the way. Renji followed, his excitement unmistakable. Ichigo shook his head before following.

At the grounds, Hisagi met them.

"Yo, Renji, Deputy." He smiled slightly at them. Ichigo nodded back at him while Renji started bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What have you taught them, Hisagi?"

"The normal. Defending, attacking, that kind of stuff. Got them doing shooting too, guns and arrows."

Renji nodded. "Alright! Who's first?"

Hisagi snorted in amusement before he called out, "Eiji!"

A boy came forward, looking a little timid seeing two more seniors joining the group, one of them their deputy. The light-haired boy hurriedly bowed to them and Hisagi said, "He looks a little small and all, but he's one of my best students." The mentor nodded at Eiji's sword. "Good with the sword, but his shots are better."

"Good. I hope he doesn't go down too soon." Renji looked around for a sword. Hisagi barked an order to one of his pupils and the boy quickly offered Renji his sword. The red-haired man took the blade and ran his thumb along its edge. "A little blunt, Hisagi. Don't you ask them to take care of it?"

Hisagi shrugged, glancing at the boy who lent Renji the sword. "He doesn't use a sword much. That's a borrowed one from the stores."

"Huh. Who's keeping the stores in check?" Renji backed up a few steps and the others gave him and Eiji space. Ichigo stood beside Hisagi as they watched Eiji sizing up his opponent. Neither side moved for an attack; they just stared at each other, willing the other to make the first move.

Renji's face showed annoyance and he leaped first, getting close to Eiji to deliver a blow. The younger boy nimbly dodged and swung his own blade sideways, knocking Renji in the leg. Renji narrowed his eyes and used his arm to hit Eiji at the side of his head. They jumped back before running at each other again, their swords ringing as they met. Eiji slid his sword back and swung, nicking Renji in the shoulder. Renji grinned humorlessly and spun his sword, using its hilt to whack Eiji away.

Their fight lasted for a while, both sides getting a hit now and then. Renji was looking a little frustrated, Ichigo noted. His friend's movements had become harsher, more forceful. Eiji was defending well against them.

Ichigo smirked when Eiji managed to slice Renji's shirt, the blade meeting with skin. Renji snorted and kicked the boy, sending him flying a good distance away.

Hisagi stepped in and touched Renji's shoulder. "That should be enough," the black-haired man said.

"Didn't have to be so harsh, Renji," Ichigo said. "We don't need more injured."

"Shut up." Renji looked at Hisagi. "He's good," he said.

Hisagi grinned. "Didn't I tell you?" He turned his head to look at Eiji, who was being helped up by one of his friends. The pair walked over to them slowly.

"Okay?" Hisagi asked Eiji. The boy nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"You fight good, boy," Ichigo said, patting Eiji's shoulder. The boy looked up, smiling.

"Deputy, want to have a go?" Hisagi asked.

Ichigo didn't answer as Hisagi called another one of his boys. "Rei."

A taller boy stepped up front and bowed at his seniors. He had a tousle of black hair and his eyes spoke of maturity and intelligence. His face was set in a serious expression.

Hisagi grasped the boy's shoulder. "Now, _he _is a swordfighter. He could well match me, so he should be able to match you, eh, Deputy?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "If he fights you well, then he should be exceptional."

Hisagi smirked and gestured for one boy to give their deputy his sword. "Have a go." He backed up and the rest followed, leaving Ichigo and Rei in the centre of a wide, ragged circle.

Ichigo tested his sword, looking at it as he bounced it a couple of times, familiarizing himself with the blade's weight and feel. The hilt was a little smaller than he would have liked and the blade looked a little rusty at the edge where it met the hand guard. But it would do.

He looked up. Rei was still where he was before, staring at Ichigo without much emotion. His sword was in his hand, the tip resting lightly on the ground.

This boy was serious.

Ichigo frowned at him and approached him slowly. "Won't you attack?" he asked. In answer, Rei brought his sword up. Ichigo nodded. "That's good."

Rei began running towards him and Ichigo stopped moving, preparing himself to parry Rei's sword.

The first slash came from the side, the second from above and the third from the other side. As the pattern continued, not necessarily in the same order, Ichigo began to recognize it as the boy's fighting style. Predictable.

Ichigo defended himself easily as they moved backwards. He almost sighed impatiently when Rei didn't change his movements.

After one of Rei's third blow, Ichigo spun his sword around and used its hilt to hit him aside. The boy fell to one knee and Ichigo very nearly got slashed when Rei's sword came sweeping sideways towards his legs. Using his own blade, Ichigo swiped the oncoming sword away.

The boy jumped up and began delivering more blows to the deputy. Ichigo stared at him as he blocked the attacks. With every clash of their swords, Ichigo could feel a powerful force in Rei's blade as its owner swung down hard and strong.

Rei's face changed as they fought, getting more frustrated because he couldn't get a hit on Ichigo. The Deputy continued parrying, inflicting no damage to the apprentice at all.

The boy let out a loud cry and swung hard, catching Ichigo's sword. Ichigo's eyes widened when he could feel himself be forced back a little. He smiled slightly and twisted, knocking Rei aside with his hand.

Rei yelled as he got up and charged at Ichigo. The deputy sidestepped him and used the flat of the blade to hit the boy. The sword turned a little, leaving a thin cut in the fabric of the boy's shirt. It began to stain red.

The apprentice snarled and quickly struck. But Ichigo parried it.

"That's enough," he said quietly. Effortlessly, Ichigo swung his sword in a wide arc, sending Rei back some steps. The boy was breathing hard and Ichigo turned back to face Hisagi and Renji.

He saw both men's eyes widen and Shuhei roared, "Oi! Rei!"

Ichigo glanced to his back and saw a flash of silver. Twisting his hand, he brought his sword up, blocking Rei's blade. They remained locked together and Rei snarled, "I'm not done yet!"

The Deputy narrowed his eyes. "You aren't, but I am." In mere seconds, he flicked Rei's sword away and used the hilt to push the boy the down. Ichigo spun his sword, pointing the tip of the blade between Rei's eyes. The boy froze, eyes still set in a dangerous manner.

"How long did we fight?" Ichigo called out the question to the onlookers. Shuhei looked calmly at him. "Thirty three minutes."

"In thirty three minutes, you did not put a scratch on me." Ichigo stared hard at the boy at his mercy. Rei glared back.

"You are a good match." Ichigo pressed his blade lightly to the boy's forehead. "But you still need training. Your battle style is predictable, too easy to read. Your enemies will kill you when they discern your fighting pattern. Work on that."

The Deputy straightened and handed his sword to a boy close by.

As he walked off, he could feel Rei's eyes bore into him, glaring poisonously at him until he was out of sight.

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: BONUS! The third and fourth chapters together! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. My computer sucks. I can't do anything after I log in to the website. That put me down after I realized it.. Sobs..**

**Thanks again to the reviewers! I appreciate all your reviews :D **

**Just to give a reminder: this IS an IchiRuki fic. I don't want to make readers who were expecting this to just be an adventure/action fic to be shocked/surprised/annoyed/etc when those 'romantic' moments come. You know what I mean, right? **

**And I could maybe add elements of fantasy to it.. Maybe.**


	5. Borderline Hill

**FIVE**

**BORDERLINE HILL**

"Kana."

The girl stopped and turned back, looking at Rukia. "Yes, Rukia-sama?"

She sheathed her silver-white sword in its scabbard slung across her back before folding her arms across her chest. "Come to the Borderline Hill later in the evening."

Kana's eyes widened, looking alarmed. She knew she shouldn't question her superior but it came out, "Why?"

Rukia sighed softly. Even hearing the name set the young girls' hearts pounding. "Don't worry. I'm not going to send you to the other side." She stared at the girl. "Just come. I will expect you to be there."

Kana, trembling slightly, bowed to her, saying 'Yes, Rukia-sama' before dashing out of the hall after her friends.

~~~ xxx ~~~

As she made her way up the hill, her eyes scanned the leaves above her. They danced in the nice breeze that blew over her.

Rukia breathed out, closing her eyes and appreciating the gentle, calm surroundings. It was one of those moments that she could drift off and forget that she lived in the middle of a constant war. She sighed when those dark thoughts crossed her mind whenever she was at peace.

She reached the top of the hill and looked out to the grounds behind the hill, the enemy grounds. It looked pretty tranquil, even with the deserted and crumbling buildings, but she knew better. Underneath the facade lay their enemy, always prepared and waiting.

Rukia placed the spare sword she was carrying against the large tree next to her. She touched its bark, running her fingers over its rough texture. She leaned against it, gazing at the landscape before her, watching out for any signs of enemy movement.

With her sharp ears, she could detect the faint sound of footfalls coming up the hill. She didn't turn to look at who it might be because she knew who it was. She came to the hill so frequently, she alone. She had practically made it her own since people usually avoided the hill for reasons she couldn't think of, even the enemy gang.

The footfalls soon got louder. Without turning, Rukia called out, "Kana."

"Rukia-sama," came the reply.

Rukia could sense the girl's nervousness and glanced behind. She gestured for the girl to come to her. Kana obliged, albeit a little hesitantly.

"What do you see?" Rukia asked, staring off onto the grounds before her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kana's lip curl slightly. "Enemy grounds," the girl hissed.

Rukia let out a breath. "Look around you now. What do you see?"

Kana tilted her head questioningly, but turned. "Trees, I guess. Greenness, flowers."

"Tell me what you feel?"

The young girl's eyes narrowed in bewilderment. "I-I don't know, Rukia-sama. Uneasiness, I think because we're so close to the enemy."

"Is that so? I feel at peace right now."

Kana's eyes widened, surprised. "How, Rukia-sama? How can you be at _peace _when we can be in clear shot of _them_?" Kana pointed to the grounds before them.

Rukia was silent for a while before she said, "This place... My troubles and worries fade when I come here, you know? When I'm here, it makes me forget that I am a warrior in a war. It gives me a sense of calm and, to some extent, security." She glanced at the apprentice. "It's quiet here. I can come here and do a lot of thinking and just sit here for hours. It's a nice change."

Kana was staring at her as if she were mad. But the girl turned her head, looking again to her surroundings. "Maybe. I think I can see now what you mean."

Rukia smiled and grabbed the sword leaning against the tree. "I called you here to train, actually."

The apprentices face showed some dismay. "What?" Seeing her mentor's face though, she shut her mouth and accepted the sword.

"You need more training. If I were to be truthful, you are the weakest among the four of you." Rukia drew out her sword and a hidden blade from her boot. She saw Kana's face fall slightly.

"I'm going to make you one of my best apprentices." Rukia smirked.

Kana readied her sword. "I'm ready."

"Oh, but before we begin." Rukia looked curiously at her apprentice. "Why does everyone avoid this hill?"

The brown-haired girl before her raised her eyebrows. "They say it's cursed, somehow."

"Cursed?"

Kana nodded. "Two lovers had their first quarrel here that led to bloodshed and the death of the woman. The man, filled with grief, killed himself right after he had killed his lover. Lovers who came here more than often fought and it never turned out good. From there on, the waging wars started. That was the story, anyway."

"A curse from a lover's quarrel, huh?"

"Supposedly, bad luck befalls those who tread the earth of this hill. Well, I don't really believe it. I just don't come here because the enemy's just _there._" She pointed again to the enemy land.

Rukia scoffed. "Yeah. I don't think I believe it either."

"Rukia-sama. You come here so regularly. Aren't you worried at all?"

"What? About a curse on me and my lover?"

"Not that!" Kana grinned slightly. "You don't even have a lover, not that anyone knows off anyway. I'm talking about the enemy. They could get you when you're not expecting it! You could get killed!"

Rukia chuckled. "I'm here today, aren't I? Besides, nobody comes here except me. Nobody, not even our foe. And I can take care of myself, thank you very much! They didn't give me my rank for nothing!"

Kana laughed softly. "If you say so, then."

"Right, this has gone too long." Rukia raised her blades. "Let's go!"

~~~ xxx ~~~

Almost two weeks had passed without any battle activity. But Rukia could feel the approaching fight coming, though she couldn't guess when.

As she settled in her bed for the night, she thought about her apprentices training. The training was going great. On Kana's part, the extra exercises looked helpful; she was getting better. Rukia held mock fights with her apprentices and was proud to see them developing extremely well.

"You look happy."

Rukia glanced to the side. "How can you tell in this darkness?"

She could practically feel Rangiku's grin. "Didn't you know I have great night-time vision?"

Rukia snorted.

"Thinking of Kana and Co.?" Rangiku asked.

"What if I am?"

"I've watched them fight. They're becoming stronger. You're pretty good for a first timer."

"That's good to hear." Rukia realized it was true; Kana and her friends were her first apprentices and they were coming along well. She must be a good teacher or a damn strict instructor.

"So, are you enjoying it?"

Rukia looked at the woman in the bed next to her. Even with her special qualities, her eyes couldn't see much in dim lighting. She could just see her friend's golden hair spilling over her pillow and her bright blue eyes. "Enjoying what?"

"Being a mentor?"

"It's...okay, I suppose." Rukia tucked her hands under her head and stared at the ceiling. "It's hard work, but it has its good sides. You know what I mean. You've been mentoring hundreds of kids by now."

"That's over exaggerating it," Rangiku said. "Just a few batches, not _hundreds_. But, yes, I know what you mean. A subordinates progress is a superior's joy."

"Exactly."

They fell into silence for a while. Rukia listened to the measured breathing of herself and Rangiku. Out of boredom, she tried to alternate her breathing with her friend's.

She then realized that none of the other women were in the room.

"Rangiku."

"Hmm?"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, yeah, now that you mention it.. I don't – "

A loud boom suddenly pierced through the quiet room, cutting Rangiku's words short. The room jolted, causing Rukia and Rangiku to bolt up.

"What the – ?"

The door to the room banged open and they could see Kûkaku's silhouette beneath the doorframe.

"Good. You're awake." They could see the Vice-Captain grin. "Get out there, ladies. Our enemies await."

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: I'm back! Yeah, sorry this has taken a while… I've been through a writer's block for this story. That, and I was occupied with writing another story which I have completed. I'll post it up once I've edited it. **

**Now, I'm in the process of writing two stories, this and another one I've just concocted. Don't worry, this story is my main priority. The other's just like a free-time-writing thing. If that makes any sense..**

**Next chapter: The Tainted Beings, where the first part of the action begins.**

**BTW, a note on Kana's name. The name was taken off a character from the manga/anime Nurarihyon no Mago who I really despise. When I wrote this, that name popped into my head. Despite the Kana in the anime being someone I really hate, I used it 'cause I was too lazy to think up of another name.**


	6. The Tainted Beings

**SIX**

**THE TAINTED BEINGS**

"Ikkaku. You and Yumichika lead a party to the west side."

"What? There's not many fighters there!"

"Ikkaku, you should listen to the deputy."

"Shut up, Yumichika."

"Kira, you're taking the east."

"Alright."

"Hisagi, take the north. Renji and I will take the south."

"Yeah."

"Flank them and drive them to their centre. Let none escape."

~~~ xxx ~~~

The first explosive sent a shock through the ground that could be felt by all four of their forces, Ichigo was sure, though the impact only caused a small part of the enemy's headquarters to be lit by flames. Ichigo silently cursed the thrower of the bomb as they threw themselves into the fight.

Renji kept a steady pace beside him as they ran forward, their troops streaming behind them. They fanned out into a wide arc, their weapons glinting in the light of the half moon.

Enemies in sight, they started to attack.

Ichigo collided head on with one of the women, who snarled at him. Using quick, deft movements, he swung his sword. The woman fell, throat slit.

He pressed on, yelling to his troops to maintain position to force the women back for an easier battle. They grinned at him and roared as they moved forward.

"Renji, lead them. I'm going in."

"Yes, Sir!"

He nodded and loped off into the shadows.

~~~ xxx ~~~

He'd already killed at least fifteen in the first half hour or so of battle. Ichigo kept a steely face as he hacked at one woman's legs, leaving her screaming. She was determined though, and fired two shots at him. He was quick enough to realize what she was going to do before she shot and dodged easily. He finished her life with a bullet through her heart.

Ichigo moved on, fending off some attacks coming at him while ignoring anything that he deemed unworthy to fight. He was searching for their leaders, the easiest and hardest way for victory.

An angry scream made him turn his head. A woman was charging at him. She was petite with short dark locks and a face turned into a snarl. At first, he almost thought it was the warrior he had fought with the silver-white sword from their last battle, but seeing the two long braids this woman had confirmed that it wasn't the other woman.

His sword met with a short sword. The woman was grinning like a madman. "You are the deputy?"

"And what if I am?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Her other hand came forward and something pierced Ichigo's skin at his side. He looked down and saw the unique weapon she was using: it was a layered metal sheath covering her middle finger. At the pointed base of it was a chain that attached itself to a thick metal bracelet around the woman's wrist.

It looked like a bee's sting.

Ichigo pulled back, ramming the butt of his gun into the woman's hand. He heard a satisfying crack but the woman looked as if she didn't notice.

"This is my weapon. Unique and only mine." She held up the hand with the sting and stroked a finger lovingly over its gleaming surface. "Its name is _Suzumebachi._"

"Really?" Ichigo delicately pressed the wound he had received in his side. Fortunately, it was only bleeding a little.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him before smirking. "Just so you know, the tip of _Suzumebachi _has been dipped in poison. You're the lucky number one."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the revelation. "How long will start to take effect?"

"Not too long." The woman lunged at him. Ichigo was quick enough to avoid her attack. He used his sword to block her blade and pointed his gun to her head.

Seeing the gun lift to her head, she instantly ducked and kicked Ichigo in the legs. The kick made him wince and he stumbled. There was wicked laughter and he only barely missed the stinger coming his way.

Using his sword, he swung it round towards her legs but she jumped back. He was back on his feet when she came running to him, weapons up to strike him.

Their blades met and locked together. The woman grinned maniacally. "Rukia didn't tell us that your sword was pure black."

He looked at her, slightly confused. "Rukia?"

"Didn't she tell you her name?" The woman sneered. "You fought with a woman with a white sword in our last battle, didn't you?"

Ichigo's mind recalled the small woman with the silver-white sword who he had almost mistaken _this _woman for.

"She seemed to be holding back the other day. She wasn't telling us the whole story." They pushed back before attacking each other again.

"What story?" he asked, swatting away the woman's oncoming stinger.

"She told us that she fought with you but she didn't go into detail." The woman kicked him. "I knew something was up. She almost seemed _reluctant _to talk and tell her fellow sisters how the Black Moon-Slayer fought."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Seems as if she was doing me a favor."

The woman had no time to react before Ichigo brought his gun up and shot. The bullet went straight through the woman's forearm and blood spilled onto the ground.

"Why you..." she hissed, clutching her bleeding arm.

"You're one of the leaders, aren't you?" He had realized this while they had been fighting. "What's your rank?" he asked calmly, though his head had begun pounding. _The poison, _he thought.

"Why should I tell you?" She cradled her injured arm against her chest, glaring at him.

He stared at her indifferently, trying to hide the pain his throbbing head was causing. "Since you know mine, wouldn't it be only natural that I know yours?"

The woman looked disgusted but made a small curtsy. "Soi Fon, ranked fifth from the top."

"How about Rukia?"

The woman, Soi Fon, looked up in surprise. "What?"

"That woman, Rukia. What is hers?"

"Why?" Soi Fon asked in a suspicious tone.

"I fought with her and she only told me she was ranked. She didn't tell me her place."

Soi Fon snorted. "She's ranked seventh."

Ichigo almost laughed, his pain vanishing for a split second. "Really? I think she deserves a far better place. She could well outrank you."

Soi Fon's face twisted into anger. "How dare you! Our ranks were given based on our skills! That woman has lower skills than I and you dare say that she is superior?"

Ichigo shrugged, though his shoulders felt a little slack. "She's got unnatural talent that can save her skin. For all the time that I've been fighting this gang, I've never encountered anyone like her. She's special in her own way and more skilled than you are with her sword. She deserves a higher place."

"She has inhuman skills, she should not even _be_ one of _us_!" Soi Fon spat. "Her abnormality is undesired! It is a hideous display of arrogance! The Captain took her out of pity! She should have been left to the crows! The world does not need foul creatures of the likes of her!"

"You speak as if you were God." Ichigo looked at her repulsively, his anger just contained under his skin. "Take a look at yourself before you talk about others. You talk about her being foul while you yourself are foul from the wars we wage!"

The woman before him gave no answer but looked at him scornfully.

"We are but mere beasts, fighting in this mindless war." His voice was a low mutter as he closed the distance between him and Soi Fon. He pointed the tip of his sword at the base of her neck, pressing the blade against her skin. A line of blood trailed down. "We are all tainted beings undeserving of this world."

Letting out a burst of breath, he glared at Soi Fon before turning his back to her and started to walk off, slightly unfocused.

"Aren't you going to finish me?" the woman yelled angrily.

"No."

"You will regret it, _Moon-Slayer_! That poison will kill you and you will live with the regret!" She sounded triumphant.

"Even if the poison kills me, I will not burden myself with your life, though I want to kill you. Enjoy it while you still can," he said spitefully.

He left the fight, his legs sluggish and his heart beginning to question what was right.

~~~ xxx ~~~

"We've got them! Prepare for a full attack!"

Hearing their leader yell the words, the men surged forward with a roar, whipping out hidden weapons from inside their clothes and pressing into the enemy lines.

Renji fell back a little as he surveyed the scene. They were doing really good and the women were now trapped within a small area of their central quarters. Their forces were holding up well but he could see the cracks forming here and there.

The men will be victorious.

Grinning, he looked around to sight out his deputy. With his bright orange hair, Ichigo wouldn't be so hard to miss but Renji couldn't seem to find him.

"Where are you, idiot?" he said under his breath.

Snorting, he rushed forward to join the fight. He should be able to find his friend within the fighting.

He hacked his way in, felling women everywhere. Once, he almost lost his footing in the blood-slick ground and very nearly lopped the head off of one of his subordinates. Muttering, he continued on.

A girl came into view, small and delicate. She looked frail and the sword in her hand looked too big. She was fending off a boy he recognized, the boy who had mock-fought with Ichigo.

Rei.

Renji noticed the look on the boy's face, disgust and hate, as he sent a barrage of attacks in the girl's way. Surprisingly, the girl, who was recognizable with her short brown hair and soft brown eyes, was parrying Rei's sword well. She must have had a good mentor.

Renji thought of letting them fight but what he saw next chilled him to the bone.

The girl was attacking now, stabbing here and there but not managing to even nick Rei. The boy took out another blade and began attacking with such vigor that the girl's sword was thrown away. Rei kicked her to the ground and threw his smaller blade with incredible force into the girl's throat. She coughed, blood dribbling out of her mouth, as she tried to free herself. It seemed as if she was pinned to the ground by Rei's blade.

Rei was sneering as he approached the girl. Standing above her, he held his sword up high and brought it down through the girl's skull, splitting it neatly. He carved his way downwards, literally ripping the girl to shreds.

Sucking in a breath, Renji quickly moved forward and yanked Rei back from his horrifying act. The boy trashed in Renji's strong grip and spun around to face him.

"What did you do that for!" Rei yelled.

"What do you think _you're _doing?" Renji shouted in rage.

"She deserved it!"

"Boy! We fight and kill, but we DO NOT SHRED THEM UP! THAT IS THE WORK OF AN ANIMAL!"

"SO? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Before Renji could stop him, Rei had run off, swinging his sword down into the corpse of the girl to cleave her more.

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: This is one of the bigger chapters, I think. The first part of the war with a small gruesome scene in it. It might seem so to some people, but some are gonna think it's awfully disgusting and bloody. Maybe..**

**I realized that writing fight scenes are hard, 'cause you tend to repeat fight sequences. Well, in my case anyway. I think this is because I repetitively use the same words. I write with my Dictionary/Thesaurus constantly on the computer screen, but some words don't capture what I want to portray.**

**Aah, the power of words.**

**And if my Reviews go up to around 20, I just **_**might **_**post up 2 chapters... It all rests on your decision to make that little click on the 'review' button down there...**


	7. Cease

**SEVEN**

**CEASE**

"MOVE!"

Rukia heard someone scream from behind her and turned to see Soi Fon charging ahead of her.

_What the hell?_

She didn't think further as she joined the battle. Everywhere around her, yelling and screaming filled the skies, blood spurted into sight, bodies fell.

A battlefield.

Rukia shouted as she slew her enemies, swiftly delivering fatal blows and nothing more. She didn't like to toy with her prey; she just didn't like to. She knew some people enjoyed doing just that, torturing their victims slowly until they succumbed to death.

But she wasn't one of them.

Nearby, Rangiku slipped gracefully between a couple of men, swinging her sword that killed both instantly. Her long, thick hair swirled around her. She turned to Rukia and gave her a teasing, winning smile.

Rukia rolled her eyes, kicking an enemy in the knees. "Is this really the time for being glamorous?"

Rangiku grinned. "Honey, you always _have _to be 'glamorous'. It's in the women's rulebook, you know. One you probably didn't read!"

The smaller of the two women made a face at her friend while whipping an arm into the neck of an enemy. His neck broke.

"I don't like rules for women," Rukia stated simply. "Makes you feel...confined."

The blonde woman sent a high kick in one man's jaw and a shot through one's brains. "We don't really follow the rules, Rukia-chan." Rangiku's grin widened further. "We break them."

"Then what's with all the 'glamorous' junk?" Rukia ducked as a man swung a wicked looking blade towards her head. Quickly, she stabbed her sword into his chest.

"_That,_" Rangiku said. "is the only rule you have to follow properly!" Rukia snorted.

"Hey! What's all this talking?"

Both women barely needed to turn their heads to know that it was Kûkaku who had spoken.

"So?" Rangiku asked, yelping a little when an enemy almost got her.

"Need I remind you that this is a _battle_?" Kûkaku punched the man hard in the jaw, dislocating it. "Go and fight for God's sake and stop chattering like old ladies."

"You know, Vice, you should try talking during a battle. It's quite fun." Rangiku twirled around, smacking a young man with her assets and sending him falling to the ground. "Oops! My bad!" She looked sympathetically at the guy, saying, "My apologies." With that, she slit his throat in a smooth, short stroke.

"And Vice!" Rangiku turned before she and Rukia strode off in different directions. "We're not old ladies!"

~~~ xxx ~~~

"Nanao! Prepare the launchers!" Yoruichi said, waving one hand wildly. Nanao's eyes widened. She nodded and began calling some of the girls.

They burst into their stores and began taking out the missile launchers, long gun-like weapons with a lethal punch. Nanao called for some silence before she said, "When we take these out you know we're in some trouble... Right, girls. Make groups of two or threes. Check the launcher numbers. Those are your positions and you know where they are. Wait for my signal and then start shooting. Okay? Let's go!"

The girls nodded grimly and trooped out of the large storehouse, carrying missiles and spreading out to take their positions around headquarters. Nanao herself quickly ascended the warehouse by the stairs, reaching the open rooftop.

There she met a pair of girls with a launcher at ready. Nodding at them, she took her place opposite them and readied her own, aiming the machine at their enemies down below.

Every second that passed meant more damage to their side, but Nanao knew she had to wait for the right moment. Not only that, she had to let the other girls prepare before she shot.

Five minutes passed. The enemy had yet to notice their launchers as they were strategically placed to be well hidden but could deliver a fatal shot.

Nanao looked down on the ravaged grounds of their headquarters. The women were desperately fighting; she could the leaders urging and leading their fighters. She saw Yoruichi and Kûkaku fighting side by side. Nemu was nearby as well, clashing violently with a blond-haired man.

Finally, she saw the moment to shoot.

"FIRE!"

The deafening boom of several launchers fired at once echoed loudly. The enemies, unsuspecting of the hidden attack, looked up in surprise, meeting with the missiles head on. Nanao knew they wouldn't survive.

Painfully, she reloaded and fired another shot. Nanao watched as the men, screaming, began to flee, though some still persisted. Those were easily fought off and dispatched by the women whose spirits have raised from their backup.

She saw the enemy's third-rank, Abarai Renji, call in his troops to retreat. The red-haired man was hurrying away as well.

Nanao lowered her launcher after her fourth shot. She had never liked using the destructive weapon; it was too cruel, she thought darkly. Not only that, using the object was incredibly risky as anyone could be hit by it, enemy or not. That was why they rarely ever used them. Only when the situation was dire did they take the machines out.

The last of the enemy warriors disappeared and silence fell over headquarters.

~~~ xxx ~~~

Rukia was walking through the wreck of the battle, studying the bodies littered all over the ground, counting silently the number of their dead.

One body she could not identify. It was blackened and crumbling and the stench of it could be smelled over all the other reek of destruction. She stooped down and gingerly touched the slightly visible head, turning it to the side. It was one of the enemy.

Scoffing slightly, she moved on.

Suddenly, one of her apprentices came up to her, bleeding, but okay.

"Rukia-sama!" the girl, Hanako, panted.

"What is it?' Rukia saw the haunted look on Hanako's face, the distraught curve of her mouth.

"You have to come!" The girl rushed away, not waiting to see if Rukia was following. Taking a deep breath, Rukia ran after her.

Hanako led her to the other side of the battlefield, where several other women were walking to. Rukia nodded stiffly to them as they passed.

Rukia's apprentice brought her to a body so badly damaged she, at first, could not decipher who it was. The enemy had mangled the girl so horribly that Rukia's anger burned.

She crouched down beside the corpse and inspected the body. It couldn't even be called a 'body'; the girl was split and cut up, her organs spilling over the ground, blood pooling around her.

"Who is this?" Rukia tried to figure out who it was, but the girl was completely shredded!

Hanako's sobbing made Rukia look up in concern.

"I saw...her...killed..." the apprentice managed.

"Who is – "

Rukia didn't finish her sentence as Hanako dropped to her knees, bowing low, tears streaming down her face. Under her breath, she muttered something inaudible.

"Hanako! Who is this?" Rukia asked, panic rising in her chest.

The girl looked up. "Kana-chan," she finally whispered.

Rukia sucked in a sharp breath and turned to the corpse. Looking closely now, she could see the same brown hair Kana had and although the one eye staring back at her was already paling, she could see the faint traces of brown in them.

"Kana..." Her teeth gritted together and her hands became fists. Rukia could feel the burning in her eyes as she stared at the dead girl.

"Who killed her?" she asked Hanako softly.

"A-a boy. He had black hair, a little taller than I am. I felt the murderous intent he had, Rukia-sama! It was horrible what he did! After he had...killed...Kana...one of his superiors came to him and I could see him yelling at the boy. The superior had red hair and he was livid. But the boy didn't seem to care.. He ran away and carved...Kana some more...before he disappeared. I-I tried to find him later, but I couldn't. Forgive me."

Rukia stood up after hearing Hanako's explanation. "No. It's good that you didn't encounter him. He sounds dangerous. I wouldn't want to lose another one of you."

She helped Hanako up. "Get to Shizuka and Miho. They're inside getting patched up."

"B-but, Kana-chan..."

"Don't worry. She will be given a proper burial." Rukia squeezed Hanako's shoulder comfortingly. "Go now."

Her apprentice nodded respectfully and gave one last tear-filled look to Kana before heading into headquarters.

Rukia's cheek felt damp when she turned away.

~~~ xxx ~~~

"Heavy casualties," Nanao announced once the meeting was in session.

"Yeah.." Yoruichi pressed her palms together, staring hard into the wood of the table.

"What now?" Kûkaku said, her face looking as tired as the rest of the women in the room.

"We recover and fast. We can't risk an attack soon but we have to be ready in case they decide to launch another assault."

"But their forces have suffered major casualties as well," Nemu pointed out. "Another attack would seem unlikely."

Yoruichi looked up at Nemu with one golden eye. "You're right. But we've been through this before once. They recovered almost immediately after that attack some weeks ago and launched another onslaught. We have to be prepared."

The leader raised her head, clenching her hands together. She saw the looks on the faces of her women; they were all bandaged up in some way and looked beat and unsettled. Kûkaku was rubbing her temples, Rangiku was unusually quiet. Soi Fon had her eyes closed, her back against her seat. Rukia and Nanao sat stiffly, the former staring at the table. Nemu was rubbing her thumb against her forefinger.

"Right. Meeting's over. Get some rest. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."


	8. Poisonous

**EIGHT**

**POISONOUS**

As the men arrived back at headquarters, Ichigo sheathed the sword he was carrying. The pocket he usually slipped his gun in was empty as his gun had gotten lost during the fighting. He hadn't bothered to go look for it.

He winced, the slight throbbing in his side reminding him of Soi Fon's attack. Poison was flowing in his veins and he wasn't doing much about it. Fortunately, he had made it back to camp alive.

In a blurry daze, Ichigo looked about. Around him, men helped each other to get into the building. He could see some who had dropped to the ground and lay unmoving. Others had come back to the camp dragged by their comrades, screaming in pain, skins burnt and limbs missing, blood laying thick over the dusty ground.

Ichigo limped towards the building, his legs feeling weaker and weaker and his side already feeling numb. His body was bleeding from a variety of cuts but his main concern was the poison. He should get to a healer, and fast.

"Ichigo!"

Behind him, Renji jogged up to him. His friend was bleeding from some slashes around his body and one side of his face was completely blood-soaked.

"Renji," Ichigo greeted him, hissing as a sharper pain shot through his abdomen. He gripped his side, bending forward.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Renji asked, concerned.

Ichigo's eyes couldn't focus properly. There were two Renji's now, then four. He threw up suddenly, blood mixing with vomit. "Poison," he growled before he collapsed.

~~~ xxx ~~~

"How is he?"

"The poison's all gone. He should recover."

"We expect him to."

"His body expelled some of the poison when he vomited. We cleared his blood then and gave him antidotes."

"Good. And the poison?"

"Samples have been taken. It will be tested as soon as possible so we can determine what it is and how to counter it."

"Right. Make sure he heals. The Commander won't like to know that his precious deputy had died by poison."

~~~ xxx ~~~

Ichigo awoke to the sound of clattering. He groaned as his eyes opened, even the quite dim lighting hurting them.

He heard someone cursing, then a voice asking the curser to calm down. There was some muffled talk and then the door into the room opened.

Renji strode in, looking like a mummy from all his bandages. When the man saw him awake, he smirked slightly and went over to his bed.

"Yo." Renji sat down in the seat next to him. Ichigo glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Clumsy pineapple. Did you have to wake me up?"

"What? Had a good dream, Deputy Strawberry?" Renji drawled, eyes narrowing dangerously at his friend's mocking. He leaned back in his seat and stretched his legs, wincing. "How do you feel?"

"Better, I suppose." His eyes could focus, that was for sure. Though his head was pounding a little, Ichigo generally felt better and well-rested. His memory of the battle was spotless.

"You've been out for almost three days, man."

Ichigo's head turned to look at his friend. "Almost _three_?"

Renji nodded. "Can't blame you though. That poison was pretty strong stuff, according to the healers anyway."

"Ugh." Ichigo tried to sit up and Renji helped him. "How are all the others?"

"Kira suffered heavy wounds but he's okay. The rest of us are fine."

"The dead?"

Renji's face was emotionless. "Twenty-four men here. More in the enemy grounds."

Ichigo sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I suppose the Commander wants to see me?"

"He did tell me to tell you that."

"Was there a meeting while I was out?"

"Yeah. Just a small one. Nothing much was discussed. He'd want his deputy around to talk about coming plans."

"I see." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Might as well go see him now, then."

~~~ xxx ~~~

"Enter."

Ichigo pushed open the door to his leader's room and bowed. "_Taichou._"

"Aa. Kurosaki." His leader turned from where he had been standing, which was facing out the small window of the room. "Better?"

"Yeah."

The Commander gestured for him to come to the desk set in the middle of the room. As he seated himself behind the table, Ichigo stood in front of it.

"I heard you were poisoned." The leader looked at him.

"Yes."

"By?"

"Their fifth rank, Soi Fon."

"Ah. I know that woman." The Commander didn't even seem surprised. "Her stinger, I presume?"

Ichigo masked his surprise with a scowl. "Yes."

"Hmm.." The man began tapping a finger on the surface of the desk, his eyes bored. "Was she killed?"

_Shit._

Ichigo looked calmly at his leader. "No."

The man before him raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

His hesitance was short but probably noticeable. "I left her with a wounded arm. I felt as if she deserved a worse death than one being slain by me."

"A worse death than being slain by you? Oh, how almighty you are." The mocking in his leader's voice was thick. Ichigo remained quiet.

"Had you killed her, we would have had one less obstacle in our way. And yet, you didn't." The Commander stood up and paced slowly. He scoffed in disgust and said, "No matter. We have plans to make right now." He turned back to Ichigo. "I plan to attack at a weak moment, such as now."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "But we just returned and out dead are many!" he protested.

"I know that, fool! Our forces need to be reconstructed, but quickly before they rise again. That would be two weeks at most. I will determine exactly when, but until then, the men have to be fit and better trained. Oversee these. The younger ones have more recklessness in them and we need that. Ensure that they maintain that."

"Yes," Ichigo said stiffly.

"Dispose of those you think weak. We have no need for them in battle."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But they could be helpful!"

The leader gazed icily at him. "Are you refusing orders?"

Ichigo clenched his hand but looked down. "Forgive me."

"If my orders are not carried out, I will have _you _disposed of." With a flick of his hand, the Commander waved him off. "Go."

Ichigo bowed before leaving.

~~~ xxx ~~~

Renji was waiting for Ichigo in the sleeping quarters. Seeing the steely gaze his friend had told him that he wasn't very happy.

"I want to ask, but I won't," Renji said. His friend barely gave an answer, just grunted as he dropped down onto his bed.

"I can see you're pissed off right now, but I've got to tell you something."

"If it's not important, I'm not gonna listen."

"It is." Renji took a deep breath and told his tale.

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: Damn, I should have said reviews by one person would be counted as one...**

**XD**

**Haha! I'm not exactly joking but I honestly appreciate all the latest reviews! :) Thanks a lot! Sorry if I can't reply personally. Technical difficulties.**

**From here on out, only one chapter per update and that's that. I'm so short on inspiration these days cause I'm so stressed out with my upcoming exams and my mum nagging me again and again...**

**Apologies to those who have been waiting for the latest chapters. **

**And please check my profile page occasionally. I could put up notices and such. Like 'I might be on hiatus starting early October till around mid-November'. Yeah. If I (and YOU!) am/are lucky, I might be able to post up some fics or a chapter or two. I might not though. **

**BTW, you can leave a review by Twitter, to Temporarychaos or bntunleashed. Mention the story title at the front. Hope I get it.  
><strong>


	9. Meeting of Troubled Minds

**NINE**

**MEETING OF TROUBLED MINDS**

It was past midnight and Ichigo still couldn't sleep.

He turned in his bed uncomfortably. He knew he should be getting some well-needed rest after the battle, and though his eyes could easily shut close, his brain was working like a factory. He could hear all the other men in the room snore away and wished he were one of them.

He sighed and sat up in bed. Looking around the dark room only lit by the moonlight coming in small windows lining one wall, he could see the others lying quietly in bed.

Ichigo stood up and put on the black shirt hanging over his bedpost. Dragging one hand through his tangled hair, he used the other to grab the pocketknife he kept in his drawer. He ran a thumb over its smooth surface once before shoving it into the pocket of his pants. He slipped into his boots and went out of the room.

He walked through headquarters to get outside. The hallways were silent for once, not a soul out and about.

Once he was outside, Ichigo breathed in deeply. The crescent moon hung in the sky, surrounded by stars. Against the black of the sky, he could see the pale outlines of clouds.

Stretching, he started to walk.

He needed to clear his thoughts. He was troubled by his leader's orders. The man wanted to launch another assault too soon; they had lost many fighters and it would take a while for the injured to heal. Ichigo was to boost training sessions immediately. And the command to kill fellow teammates who could burden them was cruel, but he couldn't go against the Commander.

Afterwards, Renji had told him some unsettling things about Rei, the boy he had mock-fought with during training sessions. His friend had described in perfect detail of how the boy had diced up a girl after killing her. Ichigo had always known there was something about that boy from the first moment they'd fought, but this act was heinous! It was going against the Commander's rule of killing swiftly and not to act like savage men.

And then, there were the doubts and questions he'd have always dismissed as nonsense before last night's battle nagging at him. Seeing that woman, Soi Fon, talk about her own comrade like that angered him. Sure, situations like those had happened before in his own group, although they'd never actually involved him. Ichigo had always settled those disputes, usually happening between younger members of the gang.

Her name was Rukia, wasn't it? Yes, he nodded to himself as he crunched over gravel. That talented little devil.

What he'd told Soi Fon during their fight was all the truth. Rukia did indeed possess skills far superior to that of Soi Fon, so he was surprised when she'd said that Rukia's rank was below hers. He hadn't really had the intention of provoking Soi Fon, but it seemed that the woman had taken it to heart.

_I wonder how Rukia has those unusual abilities? _

That had been a question that sprung to mind the day he'd first fought the small woman. He'd never met anyone like her before. Like she'd said, her blood must be special.

While his head roiled with all the thoughts, Ichigo hadn't realized where his feet were taking him. When he blinked out of his thinking, the Borderline Hill stood before him.

_Here out of all places..._

He'd never been to this hill without particular reason, except to cross it during battles. And those were only the rare occasions that they couldn't attack from the sides. He'd noticed that people tended to avoid the hill and though he had never asked why, he avoided it too.

Ichigo looked at it, up to the topmost point of the hill. It was dark but he could see trees up there, looking ominous from where he was.

He let out a breath before ascending the hill.

~~~ xxx ~~~

The trees around him were filled with shadows. The singing of crickets and other night critters rang through the forest, a choir of the darkness.

Ichigo felt a sudden vulnerability as he walked, a feeling he'd only felt once before. He didn't like it but he pressed on.

He finally found a break between some trees and followed that.

Ichigo emerged in a small glade. At one side of the clearing stood two trees about fifteen feet apart. Beyond that was a good view of the men's grounds and a drop that could cause serious injuries.

Without realizing it, he was suddenly tackled to the ground. His face hit the dirt and he could taste some blood from a cut to his lip. A hand tightened around his hair, pushing his head down. Feet pushed his arms to the ground. He struggled but the feel of cold steel against the back of his neck froze him.

"Who are you?" growled a female voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he spat. He turned his head to the side, trying to see who the attacker was.

"Ee?" He could feel the woman on his back leaning down. "Your voice is familiar."

Ichigo glanced sideways till his eyes hurt. "We've probably fought before then."

"I usually don't talk to my enemies," the woman said. "But I must have talked with you."

"Aren't you now?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a man take a walk?"

"It's unusual. Besides, everyone avoids this place."

"I know that!" Ichigo tried to get up again but the blade against his neck pushed in the slightest. "Get off me! Can't you see I'm defenseless? I didn't come here to fight!"

"How can I trust you?"

"You'll just have to."

The hand gripping his hair slowly released. Ichigo thought the woman would get up but instead, she began to feel him about.

"W-what the hell are you doing!" He immediately began to get flustered.

"Checking for proof."

"Proof? Of what?"

Her small hand went to his pockets. She let out a satisfied gasp and fumbled into his pocket. Ichigo realized that his pocketknife was in there.

"Hey! Leave that alone!"

"You think I'd take the risk? Well, aren't you stupid?"

He growled threateningly. "Shut up!"

She continued her checking with him shouting at her to just get off him. Finally, she let out a breath. "Right. I'll be keeping this for now." The woman slid off him and he got to his feet.

He got a shock when he saw the familiar small woman in front of him.

Seeing him, Rukia smirked. "Of course. The Black Moon-Slayer. How could I have not guessed?" She sheathed her silver-white sword into its scabbard slung across her back.

Ichigo was glaring at her. "My knife."

"Didn't I tell you? I'd be keeping it for now." She raised her chin challengingly, as if daring him to defy her.

Eventually, Ichigo looked away from her eyes, the violet-blue of it barely seeable in the dark. "Fine," he hissed.

"Moon-slayer," she said, making him look at her from the corner of his eye. "You know we'll be killed if we're caught talking like old friends?"

"Yes."

"So, I'll ask you again: What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

A corner of Rukia's lip curled. "If it will please you, I often come here to get the peace I rarely get. Now too, I came to calm my mind. Happy?"

Ichigo sighed. "That so, huh? Well, I am clearing my head too. Except I didn't think my feet would be taking me here."

"The deputy is troubled," Rukia said, almost mocking. "Oh, the dilemma."

Ichigo growled at her. "Don't talk as if you know how a deputy works."

"I am ranked too! I know how it goes."

"You don't! A deputy carries out orders given only to him without refusal, even if that means taking your own life or the lives of friends. A deputy makes hard choices whenever faced with duties like those, but he doesn't say a word." Ichigo's glare softened a little. "And now, I am wondering if all I'm doing is right."

Rukia was silent for a minute. "My captain took me in when I was half-starved and crawling in the streets. She explained our ways as I was regaining my health. She had said that I was a good fighter, but I didn't know how she knew because I hadn't started fighting then." Her eyes stared at the sky. "_Taichou_ said that I could easily become deputy but she said I wouldn't like the job, so she gave me a rank but not that of a deputy's. I know that the life of a deputy is one I wouldn't want to have, no matter how indebted I feel to her for saving my life." Rukia looked at Ichigo. If he looked closely, he could almost see the sympathy and relief in them.

"Like you said, being a deputy demands choices and it also needs a mature and well-brought up mind to help lead the gang." Rukia tilted her head slightly, folding her arms across her chest. She turned around. "You usually don't – wouldn't – question your leader if you're truly loyal but that doesn't mean that what you're doing is right. I've been thinking too. What are we doing, really?" She faced him, eyes sad. "Why are we fighting?"

Ichigo stared at her. She looked so defenseless in that moment, like a child wanting the love and protection of someone older and trustworthy. He almost reached out a hand to touch her.

Instead, he looked away. "Why are we fighting? The question's been bugging me since last night." he shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I have no answer."

They fell into silence for a long while, the cold atmosphere melting away at the connection made by two confused souls. They stood beside each, staring at the star-studded sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rukia said softly.

"What is?"

"The night sky. We don't realize the beauty of the world when all we're focused on is fighting. We don't stop to marvel at it, how a plant grows, how night turns to day, how birds fly. It's really sad."

Ichigo looked curiously at the woman next to him. "Would you abandon your life now, this life of wars, for a simple life, free of all these troubles?"

He could see Rukia hesitate. "I…I don't know. Sometimes, I wish for it. But then, I'll look and see my partners, and I want to help them. It's…a difficult choice…"

"I see."

"Would you?" she asked.

Ichigo slowly shrugged. "Maybe."

Rukia suddenly chuckled. "But I'd miss the thrill of a fight. It gets me going." He laughed with her.

Ichigo was smiling as he gazed at the sky. How right Rukia was, how they didn't stop to look around them. The stars in the sky were like sparkly diamonds scattered over black velvet. It was a beautiful sight.

"Here!" Ichigo turned just in time to catch something flying his way. It was his pocketknife.

"_Janaa, Kuroizangetsu-fukutaichou._" Rukia was already walking away and raised a hand in farewell.

Ichigo blinked. "Ou.."

"See ya around," Rukia called out.

"Oi!"

The girl turned at his call.

"We got to a rough start but we share something in common, don't we?" Ichigo offered her a smile and waved his hand with the pocketknife in it. "Thanks."

She looked wide-eyed at him before snorting softly. "_Tawake._"She started to walk but stopped and turned to him again. "By the way, I don't need a pocketknife, you know." She pulled out her sword a little, smirking slightly. "I've got this."

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: And so they meet. **

**I know, I know. The story's still kindda dragging. But I was so grateful when I realized that in the last chapter, I'd given myself a timeline! Two weeks till the final battle. I've already figured out the battle stages for the final fight, but getting there's a pain... -.-**

**I so suggest this to any writer who's stuck in their story (if you've got a time limit set within the story, then that's so much easier to work with): write the numbers of the days (eg. I've got 14 days to work with, so I write 14, 13, 12 till 1 down a page) and then for each day, plan out what will happen to your characters and jot it down next to the day. This way, you'll have the idea of what's going to happen in your story. It could be a general or specific idea, it's up to the writer. **

**... Even though I've written most of it out, the important parts are missing so I'm finding it hard to transition into those parts. Damnn... so annoyed at myself...**

**OHH! Before I forget. **SCRAP THE TWITTER IDEA**, readers and reviewers! I won't get it, so just leave a review here, yeah? If you want that is. **

**(It motivates me, so click that button down there...) Looks like I'll be on hiatus sooner than I thought. **

**And looks like I'll be on hiatus sooner than I thought.**

**So, guess you guys'll have to wait a while until I can post the next chapter. Really sorry, but if my mum catches me typing away, I'll probably be sentenced to my room for the next month or so, studying, with computer privilages taken away... And I don't want that. I just hope she doesn't remember that she hadn't confiscated my iPod yet.. **


	10. Doubt You, Doubt Me

**TEN**

**DOUBT YOU, DOUBT ME**

"Who's there?"

Rukia tilted her head as she heard the voice and saw the girl on night patrol duty, her voice hard and stance at ready to fight.

Seeing her, the girl quickly recovered herself, and bowed. "Oh, Rukia-sama!"

"Yeah."

The girl looked at her curiously. "No disrespect intended, but what were you doing out there?"

Rukia sighed. "Just a breath of fresh air needed, that's all."

"Oh, okay." The girl moved slightly to the side, allowing Rukia to pass. "Have a good night, then."

The superior noticed the girl's dark eyes, the air of weariness she had. Passing by, she held the girl's shoulder. "I'll have someone relieve you."

"T-there's no need, Rukia-sama!"

"You look tired. I know we all are, so there should be turns for the patrolling. Don't worry. This is under my authority, and any blame would be mine." She smiled at the girl and left her bowing graciously.

Rukia entered the building and after walking through the hallways for a little while, saw several girls still up. She looked for the fittest among them and called her, telling her to relieve the girl outside.

When the girl had left for her duty, Rukia followed the way to the sleeping quarters.

The side of the building she had just entered from required her to pass by the meeting room to get to her destination. As she walked by, Rukia heard a chair scrape beyond the closed doors of the meeting room. She stiffened in surprise. Who would be up in the room at this late hour?

Soft voices reached her ears. Rukia thought of knocking on the door just to see who was inside.

As she neared the shut doors, she could make out the voices of their leader, Yoruichi, and her deputy, Kûkaku. The fist about to knock stopped. She couldn't help but to overhear what was exchanged.

"You've been going into the city a lot lately. Have you found any leads?" Yoruichi was saying.

Rukia heard Kûkaku grunt. "Sort of. I've been asking the people in the area I was from and others as well. Seems as if they've moved out since I left."

"Do you know where?"

"No. Nobody does. … I only hope that they're safe. They're important to me."

"I know. I'm sor – "

"Shut up, will you? I've told you a million times, I did this out of my own decisions. Leaving my brothers was my own choice too. That is that."

_Brothers?_Rukia's face turned to astonishment.

Inside the room, she heard Yoruichi sigh heavily. "Kûkaku, are we getting any closer to our goal?"

"Though I am helping you because I know the truth, this is _your_goal, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi scoffed. "I want to kill him. I _have_to kill him. I will avenge her death."

"I know that. I share your feelings. But, what then? When he is finished, what will happen to this gang?"

There was a pause from Yoruichi before she said, "I would release all these women from the fate I cast them into. And if the men picked out a new leader, I would probably retreat to the city. My only aim is to kill _him._ After that, I will have nothing against the men if they do not cause any harm."

_My__only__aim__is__to__kill_him_… _The words rang through Rukia's head.

"I pledged my loyalty to you a long time ago, Yoruichi, and it is still strong. I will help you all the way to the end, until _that__man_is killed." A pause. "She was a friend of mine too. I would have done the same thing."

"Aa. Thanks."

There was the sound of someone walking before it stopped. Kûkaku snorted. "For what? We've been friends and partners-in-crime for ages, Yoruichi, you and I. And I've always loved trouble."

Yoruichi laughed softly. "Yeah.."

Kûkaku's laughter joined hers for a moment before it died. "I've always been wondering what Urahara feels about this."

There was small sigh on Yoruichi's part. "He supports me, but he doesn't totally support the war. He tells me multiple times to just stop it, but we're still here. I know, deep down, that he'd want the revenge too."

"We'll just have to end this fast for everyone to live in peace."

Silence fell and Rukia could not hear anything else. Slowly, she backed away from the door, her heart beating slightly out of its usual rhythm. She turned quickly and moved away from the room.

_What was that? What's happening here?_

Yoruichi and Kûkaku's conversation sat prominently at the front of Rukia's mind, raising questions in her head. This war was of avenging someone's death. It had nothing to do with any women in the gang at all, except for Yoruichi and Kûkaku. They had been recruited for the sake of one's personal vengeance. These women were all innocent, something that had probably never crossed any of their minds!

And Urahara has a part in this? Seemed that way, Rukia said to herself, her face frowning. There was also the fact that Kûkaku mentioned 'brothers.' From what she knew, everyone in the gang had no associations with the outside world. They had no family, no friends aside from each other. So, who are her brothers?

Rukia bit her lower lip. What is this war, actually? Why are they fighting in it?

"_Why are we fighting? The question's been bugging me since the last battle."_

Kurosaki Ichigo's voice suddenly appeared in her head. He had been asking the same questions.

"_I have no answer."_

_But I think I do. _

Rukia felt like telling him about this, but shook her head at the preposterous thought. What good would it bring to him if he knew, anyway?

_He could get out of this war. And you too._

Her subconscious mind blurted out the words and Rukia blinked in confusion. Her roiling thoughts sent an uninvited headache to her head and she sighed in annoyance.

_I can't think of this now. _

The sleeping quarters came into view and she entered quietly, noticing that only Rangiku and Nemu's beds were occupied. She went to her bed and placed her sword against the wall. Stripping off her skin-tight clothes, she put on a loose shirt and a pair of shorts. She slipped into the covers of her small bed and soon fell into a restless sleep.

~~~ xxx ~~~

Her dreams were messed up, filled with distorted images and crazy sounds. The dark emotions and atmosphere in it overwhelmed her, making her curl up in a tight ball.

Men, women, children…

The moon, stars… smoke and blood…

Raging fires were everywhere, lighting up the fearful faces of the innocent. From the flames of two opposite sides, long, thin silhouettes appeared. Eyes glowed red, steel glinted, guns were cocked. The innocent tried to flee, but they were surrounded.

Rukia breathed hard, screaming at the oncoming attackers to stop and at the frightened people to run. She ran forward, trying to herd the defenseless people away. They stood rooted to their spots, men protecting the women and children, the mothers clutching their children tight to their breasts. They looked at her with eyes full of fear and backed away from her.

She couldn't understand why they would avoid her. She was trying to help them!

Panting, she slowly looked down. She was in form-fitting clothes, unlike the people's own, alien and strange. Gun sheaths were strapped to her thighs and the white strap of her sword sheath was slung across her chest.

_Oh, crap.._

"No, no! It's not what you think!" She reached out for them but they only put more distance between her and them.

The line of killers approached steadily and the sudden war cry made Rukia's heart pound. Quickly, she whirled around, grabbing her sword from its scabbard.

Except her hand could not reach for it.

_What?_

She was sure that _Sode__no__Shirayuki_ was in its sheath; she could feel its weight against her back. But she couldn't grasp the hilt.

Cursing, she reached for her guns only to find them missing as well.

Screams pierced the night. In horror, she watched helplessly as the line of hunters surged towards each other, massacring the innocent in their path. She saw men and women stabbed and beheaded, children killed mercilessly. Blood flowed on the earth like a river.

As she ran forward, shouting out to the killers to stop, she suddenly found herself among them. Her hand was raised with a gun in it, poised to shoot at the terrified face of a young boy. Her left hand held her sword, hacking away at a nearby enemy.

She gasped, feeling her forefinger press ever so lightly on the trigger. The boy shielded his face, crying out. Tears ran freely over his cheeks as he stumbled back a couple of steps and fell. Blood stained his hands and face, seeping into his black hair.

"Please don't…" he whimpered.

Rukia tried to stop herself, but it was as if her body had a mind of its own. She walked jerkily to the boy as she tried to restrain herself. Her finger put more pressure on the gun trigger, her other hand coming up to point the sword at the boy's face.

"No…" she whispered, straining to pull back. Around her, the dead were piling up. The enemy gangs were still fighting viciously.

"Please… no…" She felt dampness on her cheeks and realized that her tears had fell.

She stood over the boy now, gun still held to his head.

"Don't kill me…" said the boy, looking at her with wide, stricken eyes.

"No no no no NO NO!"

She felt a hand clamp over hers, pushing down her arm. Through her tears, Rukia saw a man looking back at her.

It was Kurosaki Ichigo.

She felt relieved, sobbing wildly as she gazed at him. The deputy's face was devoid of emotion as he pushed her back a step.

He swung his black blade, slewing the child.

Rukia's relief slowly turned to shock. "What..?" She looked disbelievingly at the man before her. He turned and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Fight with me, woman," he said coldly, bringing up his sword to point it to her.

Rukia stumbled back, her breathing becoming more rapid and panicked, her heart pounding. Anger and fear started to well inside her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed at him, venom in her voice.

Kurosaki Ichigo stared back, his eyes expressionless. "What you couldn't."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

The man gave no answer as he swung his blade.

She found herself in the darkness of the forests of Borderline Hill, sitting curled in the roots of a large tree. The only sound she could hear were the rustle of leaves in the wind. Even the crickets were quiet that moment.

She cautiously stood up and walked a few steps forward. Her head turned to study her surroundings. There was nobody around.

"Look at me."

Rukia spun, surprise making her breathing hard.

A woman was standing there with long midnight-black hair flowing down her back. She was beautiful but her dark eyes had a hard edge to it. Her mouth was set in a firm line.

"Look at me..." the woman whispered again.

Rukia drew back when the woman raised her hand, palm facing her. She gasped when sudden images flashed through her mind, each bringing a bigger pain than the last.

_Darkness... thunder and lightning..._

_A silver gun... someone smiling..._

_Boy... a young family..._

_Darkness. _

_Pain. Cold._

_Loneliness._

Rukia's screamed filled the night air as she clutched her head, falling to her knees.

~~~ xxx ~~~

She jerked awake, panting hard, sweat pouring off of her. Her chest hurt, her head felt as if a hammer had been brought down upon it.

_A dream... It was a dream..._

Pale sunshine crept into the room.

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: Really, really sorry for late update! First, I blame myself because I've not been writing lately. Second, I blame my computer** **'cause it won't let me publish stuff. Those are lame excuses but it's true. Sorry!**

**I am very hesitant posting this chapter because I'm unsure of some things in its content that may effect future chapters. So, if I ever change some things in later chapters, I'll probably redo this one and post that up. Please post up reviews with your thoughts and also predictions please! I'd like to see what you guys'll think happen. I'm running short of ideas to get to the final battle so I might need a little help... :( I sorta feel ashamed asking of this... Aargh!  
><strong>


End file.
